I'm okay, I'm fine Just keep telling yourself that
by CMCrazies
Summary: Two shot based on 200. JJ ! WILLIFER team included.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my take on what should of happened at the end of 200. And how JJ would of told Will about the baby, and what she went through. It will be a two shot. So enjoy. But how awesome was it even though it was heart breaking, i cant stop watching it. So so so so good !**

**I'm fine. I'm okay. Just keep telling yourself that.**

**Chapter 1.**

Seeing the ambulance drive off.

Turning round, JJ felt the tears roll down her cheeks, as she saw Will, stood holding Henry, wrapping his arm around his wife, Will watched as she took a deep breath. "Ah"

"Ya okay?" Will asked, moving his hand.

"I will be" JJ said her head on Will's chest, running her hand over Henry's hair.

"Mommy"

"Hey bud, wanna go see Uncle Spence for a minute?"

Seeing Reid, take Henry JJ looked back at Will, wrapping her arms around him she took a deep breath crying into his chest. Carefully placing his hands on her back, Will pulled her as close as he could, kissing her forehead. He felt her cry on his chest.

"I need to get checked out"

Will nodded. "Lets get ya to the hospital"

JJ nodded, holding her side.

Looking at his wife once more, Will noticed, the buttons on her top open, gulping down a breath. He felt a knot in his stomach.

/

Smiling at the nurse JJ saw will return to her room. Still touching her side, she laid her head back on the pillow, feeling Will take hold of her hand.

"Doc, says ya can go home in a few hours."

JJ nodded, gulping down a breath. "Henry?"

"Everyone's outside. Want me to get him?"

JJ nodded.

"Mommy" Henry ran into the room.

JJ smiled, wrapping her arm around him as Will lifted him on the bed.

"You okay?"

JJ smiled, at Henry. "Yeah bud. I'm okay"

"Tired?"

JJ nodded. "Yes, and you are too"

Henry nodded.

"Well, why don't you see if Anuty Emily wants to take you home?"

"Love you mamma"

"Love you too little man" JJ kissed him.

/

Wiping her eyes, JJ closed her eyes for a few minutes.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"Lay with me" JJ whispered.

Laying down on the bed, next to her. Will wrapped his arm around her, trying to avoid the burns on her side.

"Jen"

Letting out a little sob. "I..."

"What happened?"

JJ gulped down a breath. Taking hold of Will's hand. "They waterboarded me...electrocuted me. " she paused. "He..."

"JJ" Will said feeling tears form in his eyes.

"He almost raped me..."

"That's why your shirt was open"

JJ nodded. "I didnt... when he started touching me all i could think of was you."

"Babe"

JJ let out a sob. "I told Matt I was okay. cause I didnt want him to give up the code"

looking at Will "I don't know what i'd of done if Matt hadnt of stopped him.

"JJ... you don't"

"But there's something else I need to tell you"

"You don't have to tell me anything not until your ready"

"NO ! NO! I do.. I should of told you when I found out I just..."

"JJ"

"Back in two thousand and eleven" she paused. "I found out I was pregnant"

Will looked right at JJ. "You..."

"Then, after I helped Emily. We , were on our way to a safe location, and we got attacked."

"JJ..." Will said feeling the tears roll down her cheeks."

"I lost the baby cause I was right, about there been an inside man, they killed our baby. Will. I couldn't... i couldn't tell you"

"You should've..."

"I DIDNT WANT TO HURT YOU! "

Will sat up a little. "Did you tell anyone?"

JJ shook her head. "Only Matt..."

Will nodded. Running his hand over his face. "You kept that from everyone for three years"

JJ nodded. "I couldnt... we wanted it so bad, and i was so happy when I found out that..."

"You' shouldnt of gone through that alone JJ. I should of gone through that with you"

"PLEASE DON'T BE MAD."

"JJ... I could never be mad at you...but you should of told me"

"I'm sorry"

"I know, I know you are honey." Will kissed her head, feeling her cry into his chest.

"I knew something was off with ya, whenever I brought it up but..."

"There was so many times I almost told you but then..."

"You don't have too, just get some rest JJ, you've had a rough day"

JJ nodded, closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, trying to stop crying.

Watching her sleep, Will ran his hand through her hair, trying to process everything she had told him. Not only had she almost lost her life and been tortured. She went through something even more painful. Losing there child. He wished he had known, to help her through everything. But now he new. He would be there for her.

/

**That was part one. And oh god it is so hard to write something for this episode. So many feelings wrapped up hope I did okay. Read part 2 please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

_Seeing the hose pipe. JJ took a deep breath, before the freezing cold water hit her face. Feeling the force push her back, JJ felt a pain in her shoulder. Chocking on the water once again. JJ felt her body start to shiver. She was freezing. She begged him to stop. She heard Matt yelling at them but it was no good they just carried on. She had never been so scared, she thought she was going to die. But she knew she couldnt give them her codes. But one thing she did know was how much longer she would last. She was cold, tried and in pain. Feeling her body hit the floor once again, she started to cry. feeling the dizziness take over her once again._

Shooting up in bed, JJ took a deep breath trying to control her heavy breathing. Looking round the room she realized she was back home. Closing her eyes. JJ took a deep breath. Letting more tears fall down her cheek.

Climbing out of bed JJ felt a rush of pain all through her body, her arms ached for been tied up so long, her side hurt from the burn. Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw how pale she was. Gulping down a breath. JJ made her way downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen she saw Will.

"Hey, I was just gonna check on ya"

"I'm okay"

Will looked at her. Seeing the redness around her eyes.

"JJ"

"I'm fine, nothing some painkillers wont help with"

Will nodded, handing her a bottle of water, and some painkillers.

"So Morgan called"

"Yeah?"

"Everyone's off for a few drinks tonight"

"We going?"

"Well, I thought id leave that to you"

"I'm up for it"

Will nodded. "I'm making dinner why don't you go get a bath, get ready?"

JJ nodded, standing in front of Will she kissed him deeply. "I really am sorry for lying"

"I know" Will ran his thumb across the cut on her cheek.

JJ nodded. Walking back off upstairs.

Climbing into the tub, JJ was glad she didn't fill it all way up. Trying not to get the water over her burn. JJ took a deep breath, letting the water flow over her head. She was still cold, that didn't surprise her from all the water, that had been thrown over her. She was scared scared to put her head under the water.

Jumping a little, JJ saw the door open.

"Thought ya might need a hand."

JJ gave him a soft smile.

"I'm scared"

"JJ..."

"I cant go under the water"

Will nodded, leaning over the tub, "How about we do it the way we do Henry's hair?"

JJ let out a shaky breath. "I wont get it on your face"

JJ nodded.

JJ took a deep breath, feeling her hand shake, as Will poured the water over her hair, running his hand through it, Will scrubbed the shampoo through her hair he saw her hand shaking. Once he was done. He took her hand.

"Hey. It's okay"

JJ let out a little sob... "looking at Will. "Stop please stop"

Will pulled away, he watched as JJ broke down. Pulling off his clothes Will climbed into the tub, sitting behind her. Will wrapped his arms around his wife. Feeling her breakdown.

"Shhh, just let it out"

Sobbing, JJ felt Will wrap her arms around him.

Five minutes later she stopped.

"I still need to rinse out some of the shampoo"

JJ nodded. "Okay" she whispered.

Will got out the tub, quickly changing back into his clothes before standing up and handing her two towels.

"Come down when your ready" he kissed her.

After getting out the tub JJ still felt scared, changing she made her way downstairs, seeing Dinner ready. She was glad she could wear a jumper and jeans, keep her warm and comfy.

After eating and tucking Henry into bed, JJ joined Will and the sitter.

"Enjoy your night guys"

"Thanks Amy"

/

Walking into the bar, JJ clung to Will, seeing everyone stood near the bar, JJ gave them all a soft smile, laying her head on Will's chest.

"What you having Blondie?"

"Wine.., and a beer for Will"

"Sitting down JJ moved her stool closer to Will, feeling him wrap his arm around her, she didn't want out of his hold, she felt safe, safe with him and only him.

Looking round at everyone, Emily noticed how attached JJ was to Will, seeing Will move she watched as JJ looked scared.

"Hey, I'll be right back, just need to men's room" Will whispered to her.

JJ nodded, slowly letting go of his hand. Picking up her drink. JJ took a deep breath. Catching Emily's eye.

Giving her a nod, JJ decided to forgot about what happened, just for a couple of hours.

/

Hugging Emily, JJ pulled away. "Thank you, if you wernt here, I'd probably be dead as well."

"I wasn't gonna let you fall off that building"

JJ smiled. "Don't be a stranger.

"Hey, just keep logging in on scrabble and we'll be fine"

JJ nodded. "I will."

"So your okay?"

"I keep telling myself that, but I guess I know I'm not"

"You will be, in time. Just remember that"

JJ nodded. "I'm just glad I have Will."

"He's here for you , we all are remember that"

"I will"

/

Climbing into bed, JJ looked round at Will. "How do I get past this?"

Will wrapped his arm around her. "You talk to us.."

JJ nodded, kissing him again. "I know something that will make me feel better"

"Yeah, what would that be?"

"See if we can try again"

Will sighed, pressing his lips on JJ's he was gentle but knew how much they both needed this.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, JJ sat in his lap pulling off his shirt. She didn't care about any of the pain in her body at that moment. She just needed Will. He was all she needed to feel okay.

Kissing her neck, Will felt JJ dig her nails into his skin. "breathe" he whispered to her pulling off her top, he ran his hand down her back, rolling them both onto the bed.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Will smiled.

/

**So what did you think? Did I do okay with this, let me know. And thanks for reading.**


End file.
